


Leave The Hurt Behind

by whynotasmile



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotasmile/pseuds/whynotasmile
Summary: 勞爾嘗試用酒精逃避，但他不想再堅持了。(狄聿點梗：酒，墓碑，持續，Love never dies)





	Leave The Hurt Behind

酒吧比他待過的地方都冷；誰忘了關窗？是誰——地板也是髒的，他咒罵沾染灰塵甚至枯草的手，一面順勢將之拍在吧檯上，原木並沒有比較溫暖，卻更刺骨，而用來溫暖身軀的酒在他叫囂著貪杯後便完全空了底，無人理會，也全無回音——酒保哪去了？連酒都不提供，這什麼鬼地方？他想吶喊，卻聽見隆隆的浪吞噬聲音，天旋地轉，誰開的窗——

他從椅子倒下、仰臥，暈眩中看見天空。

大概是幻覺。他還在巴黎的酒吧，或者什麼島來著？總之，那肯定是水晶燈，幾隻掠過天際的鷗鷺也不過是晶瑩杯盤的反射。

於是他等著，細小扎人的地板穿過他的髮絲。安靜等著。

等待有著甜美聲音的女孩，圍著鮮紅圍巾，從遠處呼喚自己——勞爾！她會這麼說，揮舞著白皙而綴上戲服珠飾的手，或端莊高貴的皮製手套；等等、她在哪裡……？勞爾想要張嘴，卻發不出聲音。克莉絲汀。

克莉絲汀。

他確實感受到寒冷了，也記起一切：科尼島，馬戲團，債務和賭約，槍聲。酒精從沒能燃起他缺乏靈魂的空殼，墓園只讓這一切變本加厲。

面海的地方，像是嘲諷他們回不去海的另一端。理應溫柔的語句，只因鐫刻的力道太深，彷彿要觀者以生命銘記她的故事。

勞爾不願，而克莉絲汀不會再醒來。

他蜷縮起身軀，側躺著流淚，任風吹乾他尚未滴落的淚水，這樣也好，那些草就不會因浸染悲傷而留下痕跡。他看著碑石和花束，看原諒的重量緊壓住他愧疚又憤怒的呼吸。那個魔鬼。

他卻沒有力氣去恨；生命是乾涸的酒杯，再滴不出血，僅有撐握它的疲憊。勞爾闔上眼。

耳邊剩下浪潮呼吸般的沉穩。  
他不確定自己躺了多久。

「起來。」

什麼鬼？他皺了皺眉，幻覺。

「頹廢的酒鬼。」

這倒是事實，他在心裡註解。為什麼還不能睡？

「你明知道她討厭這樣。」

那不是想像。  
勞爾睜開眼，正對上白色面具，以及對方手上準備披著自己的寬大斗篷。

「……你在幹什麼？」喉頭乾啞，他皺起眉，聽見自己聲音裡細微的怨懟。

「我不能讓你正對著海風，最後染上急性肺炎死在這裡。」鬼魅冰冷的聲調和大衣的溫度並不相稱；勞爾坐起身，他太冷了，無法拒絕。「你的責任未盡。」

「……若是債務，我大可縱身一跳。留下來一點意義都沒有。」

懸崖會是個好選擇，那麼近，只要幾步——

「我說的是古斯達夫。」

但時機未到。聲音幾乎哽住勞爾的呼吸。「他是你的兒子。」

這話該死的無力，他不需要幫助，一點都不；憐憫是給可悲墮落的人的，他至少要喝上三倍威士忌才配得。

其他的不過是咎由自取。

「他也是你的兒子。」歲月讓鬼魅的聲音蒙上薄薄灰塵，暗沉而穩定，保護著話語之下的情緒。「他需要你。如同他需要音樂、需要玩樂、需要愛他的人。」

「我連自己都不需要了。」

那不是勞爾想吐出的尖言利語；他理應憤怒，咒罵來人，再浸淫酒精裡永遠沉淪，而不是這樣。

而不是這樣，從一個同樣破碎的人身上展示傷痕，尋求慰藉。那可能是慰藉嗎，他甚至厭惡和對方有著同樣深沉的悲痛，像沒了船隻的孤島，從此斷了再去言語或愛的能力。

他們都沒有再說話。

鬼魅背對著他，既無走遠，也未站近；少了大衣，他的背影不再挺拔傲然。勞爾懷疑看到的其實是自己。

他攥緊大衣，「……你怎麼還能活著？」

「她不會喜歡這樣。」

「什麼？」

「克莉絲汀。」埃里克蹙起眉，僅只一瞬，被勞爾捕捉，「我並沒有比較願意活著，只是為了她，有些事物不能停滯不前。」鬼魅說得緩慢，彷若用去十年的歲月理解；他頓了一下。「……古斯達夫下個星期要滿十一歲了。」

「這麼快？」換勞爾皺起眉，印象仍停留在那個雀躍於旅程的男孩。

「它並不快。有三個月你閉口不言，而我無心處理任何事務；再兩個月，你嘗試規劃帶著古斯達夫離開——老實說，我會讓你這麼做的。」

「因為你承受不住那雙太相似的眼眸。」而我如是。

「沒錯，但你沒有這麼做。你明白巴黎那裡……」鬼魅遙望灰藍的海，「你已經沒有什麼好給他的了。」

「的確。」失意貴族可悲而嘲諷地低語，期盼海風吹散那些單詞。誠實帶來的一絲釋懷讓他倍感厭惡。

這一切令人疲倦地漫長。

「……我沒辦法給他一個父親的感覺。」鬼魅自顧自開口，幾乎是告解般，「事實和感受，這是截然不同的。我愛他勝過一切，古斯達夫卻仍問起你在哪裡。」

「……所以你說了什麼？」

「這與我說什麼無關，他一直都知道。」勞爾對上埃里克回頭的目光，霎時竟萌生怯意。「孩子都在看，他們從來不說。」

「時間真的過得太快了、」勞爾掙扎著起身，踉蹌兩步，在差點倒下去以前，被一雙臂膀拉扶。他忘了有沒有無意間露出笑，但確信自己皺起眉。

「你還有大把時間彌補。古斯達夫正在等我們。」  
鬼魅的視線沒有責怪。勞爾任由對方半抱半扶著腳步，真可笑，他想說出一兩句傷人的話，像以往那樣，卻做不到。

「她不會知道我們變成這副模樣的：兩個落魄的男人，和一個孩子。」他最後只這麼說。

「她向來都知道，也看著。」回應的是埃里克的笑，太蠢了。

跟他同樣回以一笑一樣蠢。

/END


End file.
